


Love, Love, Love

by Azemex



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Songfic, Tim is CEO of Drake Industries, i don’t know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azemex/pseuds/Azemex
Summary: I want your love.That’s all he asked them for.Love, love, love.The only thing they couldn’t give him.





	Love, Love, Love

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank ayzenigma for beta-ing this in such short notice!  
> By the way, if you want to listen to the song while reading the story click [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-UROF_Yvfzo)!

He looks at them from where he is sitting. Someone is handing him a microphone and wishing him good luck.

The band behind him is waiting for him to tell them the song he is going to choose from the list they gave with the songs they are able to play.

His eyes scan the names. The firsts songs are recent, and as he goes down he starts wondering if it’s too late to back down.

_Someone Like You._

_Love You Like A Song._

_The One That Got Away._

_Bad Romance._

They hand him the lyrics of the song he choses, and he wants to laugh and cry when he reads it.

He really has a type.

“1..2..3, hello, hi, yeah it’s working,” one of the band members tests the microphone he is holding.

“Whenever you’re ready, kid,” the one with the guitar says, Tim nods.

He wonders again what he was thinking when he accepted being dragged here, to a Karaoke. It was only his luck that today was the first time they were doing Acoustic Night.

“Hello, I’m…” _Alvin Draper, Caroline Hill._ He stops himself from saying those names. “I’m Tim Drake and I’m going to be singing Bad Romance,” he says. He feels anxious at the thought of someone recognizing him, but no one does. No one knows who Tim Drake is, a kid who barely looks older than 18, who wears so many piercings that some people flinch at the sight of him. No one knows Tim Drake, but they know Timothy Wayne, former CEO of Wayne Enterprises, adopted son of Bruce Wayne. And this Tim boy is not Timothy.

Not to them.

_No one actually cares either._

The band starts playing.

He starts singing.

 _I want your ugly._ He thinks of Stephanie, of her lies, how much they hurt.

 _I want your disease._ He remembers Jason’s green eyes, how even after everything, they would still flash green at him.

 _I want your everything._ He feels Kon’s arms around him, his lips ghosting against his.

 _As long as it’s free._ He feels the first time his heart broke when he saw Kon holding Cassie after everything.

 _I want your love,_ he screams.

He keeps singing.

 

 _I want your drama._ He can hear the man screaming (but not screaming, he would never rise his voice) orders to his subordinates.

 _The touch of your hand_. He remembers the man’s cold hand, how it would sit perfectly on his back when they, when-

 _I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand_ He remembers Jason’s(orwasitKon’s?) leather pants, his lips pressing against them.

 _I want your love._ That’s all he asked them for.

 _Love, love, love._ The only thing they couldn’t give him.

 

 _Caught in a bad romance,_ those were his thoughts when he was kissing Lynx, pressing her against a wall. A smirk forms as he thinks how wrong he was.

_Je veux ton amour._ He told Kon that’s all he wanted from him. The clone only nodded.

He never told Tim he would give it to him.

 _Et je veux ta revanche._ He also told Jason that he didn’t care if Jason still hated him, that he would stand next to him no matter what.

Jason never asked him to do it, he also never denied that he hated him.

 _Je veux ton amour._ Steph and him, they were, they were good. He doesn’t know what went wrong, was it because they were too young?

 _I don't wanna be friends._ The first time Dick told him that he wanted Jason and him to be at least friends Tim said that, not because he didn’t like Jason.

But because he liked him too much to only be friends.

 _Want your bad romance._ He never wanted that, but it’s what he got from them.

_I want your love and I want your revenge._ He can see himself saying those words now but not to them. Not to them, but to him.

 _You and me could write a bad romance._ They are already doing it. He is holding Tim when he didn’t even know he needed to be hold.

 

Only 5 people clap when he finishes, and two of them are waiting for him to come over to them.

“That was good,” Pru says while munching on some French fries.

“These came when you were singing.” Tam slides a file to him across the table.

“Thank you,” Tim mutters while sitting next to Pru.

As he reads the file, he gets a clap on his back.

“Congratulations, Timmy. You are officially the only owner of Drake Industries.” He smiles at Pru.

“You know he is just trying to get me on his side, right?” he asks, tilting his head.

“Oh, I know Tim.” Pru laughs as Tam calls one of the waitress to order food for them. Pru leans her lips against Tim’s ear. “Too bad he doesn’t know he had you since the beginning, uh?”

He pushes her aside.

They eat while making small talk, wondering what song is going to get picked next, betting on if the boy sitting two tables over from them is going to vomit in the bathroom or on his friend. Just small talk.

 

As they are waiting outside for Tam while she pays, Tim and Pru talk.

“So, I’m going to be staying a while here,” she says, not looking at him.

“Why?” She looks at him when he asks.

“What do you mean why? Isn’t it obvious?”

“Isn’t what obvious?” Tam’s voice comes to them.

“Pru is planning on staying more time,” Tim tells her.

“Well, I am too,” she says and Tim smiles at her.

“You live here Tam, you work at Wayne Enterprises, you obviously are-”

Tam interrupts him. “I don’t work at Wayne Enterprises anymore Tim” she says and Tim frowns.

“What? Why not? If you tell me that Bruce fired you, I swear Tam-”

She interrupts him again. “I quit.”

Tim only stares at her until she smirks.

“Did you really think I was going to stay there after everything they did?” She shakes her head at him. “Tim, I’m going to stay by your side from now on. Besides, I took some liberties and…guess who your co-CEO at Drake Industries is?” She smiles at him.

“I, I,” he stumbles through his words.

“Save it, Tim. We’re friends, this is what friends do to each other.” She hugs him. “Now, I gotta go, there are some companies that called me when they found out that Timothy Drake and Tamara Fox have their own company now. Apparently, Wayne Enterprises doesn’t suit their tastes anymore.” She shrugs at him with a mischievous smile. “See you later Tim, Pru,” She turns to the other side of the street where her car is parked.

When her car is long gone Tim turns to look at Pru.

“You are staying because of me, then? Because we’re friends?” he asks tentatively.

“Hell yeah I am, and yes, because we are friends.” She gives him a crooked smile. He almost chokes. He hasn’t seen one of those since _their_ deaths.

_Since Owen and Z._

“Also because my boss, _your sugar daddy_ , kinda asked me. Well, more like he ordered me to do it, but you know, I still wanted to stay here.” Tim shakes his head in amusement. “Now, where are we going?” she asks.

They are still standing outside of the karaoke, and he can hear a guy singing.

_But my love, he doesn't love me_

_So I tell myself, I tell myself_

_One, don't pick up the phone_

_You know he's only calling 'cause he's drunk and alone_

He laughs at the lyrics, and Pru looks at him funny, probably wondering what is going through his head, again.

He takes out his phone, his _bat_ _-_ phone, and looks to where the music is coming from.

_Two, don't let him in_

_You'll have to kick him out again_

He looks at Pru, and finally at his phone, and he starts pushing random numbers.

_Three, don't be his friend_

_You know you're gonna wake up in his bed in the morning._

The third time he enters his password wrong, the phone starts preparing for its self-destruction. He goes to one of the metal trash bins and tosses it there.

“Let’s go home, Pru.” She links her arm with his and they go to his car, leaving the small explosion behind them.

_And if you're under him._

_You ain't getting over him._

**Author's Note:**

> I made this in an hour, and I already have a background of what happened, bla bla, but this is a One Shot!! I'm not going to post more of this story, nope, no continuation here.  
> Thank you for reading this!! :))
> 
> by the way, I just changed the summary, because ugh, I don't know which one fits better ???


End file.
